


Mars jars

by maboroshishi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Science, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi
Summary: У него красивая улыбка и много бредовых идей в голове. Коноха влюбляется — затерявшимся радиосигналом в бесконечности звездных путей.
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Mars jars

**Author's Note:**

> Пояснения к терминам всплывают при наведении курсора. Также все определения даны в конце.

Коноха влюбляется, и, по ощущениям, это еще хуже, чем то, что Послание Аресибо дойдет до предполагаемого получателя только через двадцать пять тысяч лет, когда человечества в том виде, в котором оно есть сейчас, возможно, уже не будет.

Сложно, очень сложно.

В холле, недалеко от своей кафедры, Коноха забирается с ногами на подоконник и впервые жалеет, что не курит. Как описать это чувство? Проще расшифровать значение лучей на золотых пластинках Вояджеров.

У него черные волосы и очень красивая улыбка. Громкий голос. Коллекция рубашек в клетку. Много бредовых идей в голове. А еще-

— Ты ведь не наш, — Коноха пытается спросить из вежливости, но опять путает вопрос и утверждение.

— Не ваш, — улыбается Куроо, — но я тоже аспирант. С отделения микробиологии, — показывает куда-то за спину.

Коноха смотрит на него внимательно, натягивает на пальцы широкие рукава свитера и больше ничего не говорит.

Между ними, оказывается, много общего. Обоих гоняют преподаватели, но не потому что они не дотягивают — наоборот. Оба слишком талантливые, но занимаются «глупостями».

По мнению профессоров с кафедры Конохи, очень неразумно растрачивать свой талант на поиск внеземных цивилизаций.

Коноха просто очень хочет, чтобы _там_ кто-то был.

— Ты будешь посмешищем в научном сообществе, тебя никогда не признают, — ядовито бросает глава кафедры.

— Но это моя жизнь, — в который раз устало выдыхает Коноха.

Коноха на мгновение отрывается от своих записей, когда перед ним усаживается Куроо — как всегда, в прекрасном расположении духа.

— Почему ты все время здесь, — Коноха бездумно рисует схемы пульсаров на полях. — Не прошло и дня, чтобы мои преподаватели не пытались выгнать тебя отсюда.

— Да, — Куроо тихо смеется, — они посылают меня «препарировать микробов» каждый день, и, кажется, все еще уверены в своей оригинальности.

— Так почему ты все еще здесь? — Коноха поднимает взгляд и тонет в черноте зрачков, Куроо больше не улыбается.

— Ты хочешь найти жизнь, там? — кивает головой на стену, на большую карту с россыпью небесных объектов. Коноха переводит на нее взгляд, кивает слабо. — Вот и я тоже.

Жизнь очень иронична в масштабах Вселенной.

Любовь.

Люди назвали планету нежного приятного цвета, кокетливо прикрывшуюся ото всех облаками, именем Богини Любви. Смотрели на нее в свои телескопы черт знает с какого времени, улыбались влюбленно, мечтали рассмотреть рай под завесой желтоватых облаков. А что в итоге? Атмосфера на 96% — углекислота, облака — концентрированный коктейль из серной кислоты с примесью соляной и плавиковой. Под облаками диоксида серы — едкий газ. На Венере постоянно идут сернокислые дожди, но ни одна капля так и не достигает поверхности — следствие мощного парникового эффекта — обжигающая температура за четыреста по Цельсию. Невыносимая жара, разрушающее давление, ядовитый газ и кислотные облака. Обломки камней и разъеденные останки брошенных космических кораблей. Кромешный ад — Венера.

Имя твое — Любовь.

На ее фоне Бог Войны выглядит милосерднее.

— …Они назвали это «марсианскими консервами», — Куроо увлеченно рассказывает, даже не замечая, что Коноха в своих мыслях, скитается под сернокислыми дождями.

— Что?

— Mars Jars, — он говорит чуть быстрее, когда захвачен идеей, а еще постукивает пальцами по столу. Коноха скользит по поверхности пальцами, вытягивает руки, укладывается на них головой, смотрит, не отрываясь, — слышал об этом?

— Кажется, нет. — Он слышал, читал даже, но сейчас очень хочет, чтобы Куроо рассказал ему еще раз.

— Так вот, Mars Jars — «марсианские консервы». Они тогда изготовили эти камеры, в которых имитировали марсианские условия, и поселили туда земные микроорганизмы. Температуру меняли циклически, создали бескислородную атмосферу, ультрафиолетовые лампы играли роль агрессивного солнечного излучения, вода отсутствовала. В итоге большая часть микробов умерла, но были и те, кто выжил, — Куроо подается вперед, понижает голос. — Хочу организовать такие «консервы» и с другими планетами, Акинори. И со спутниками, и с чем угодно. На Титане есть жидкость, на Марсе есть, а конкретных ответов, есть ли там жизнь — нет. Но даже если ее там не окажется, мы же можем принести нашу.

У Куроо глаза светятся, Коноха не знает, возможно ли влюбиться сильнее.  
Он чувствует себя запертым в тех самых «марсианских консервах», бездарно выжившим вне кислорода и воды микробом, забившимся под камень от радиации. 

Коноха почти не говорит с Куроо, да и вообще с кем бы то ни было. Он много работает, а ближе к ночи его выпроваживает с кафедры охранник, выразительно звякая ключами. Иногда Куроо задерживается вместе с ним, Коноха часто видит свет из лаборатории в другом крыле. 

У Куроо, оказывается, много друзей. Он постоянно отвлекается на телефон, улыбается новым сообщениям. Становится очень шумным, когда ему кто-то звонит. Конохе сложно это понять, в его жизни есть только кафедра, безумная идея, ставшая смыслом жизни, и звуки космоса в плеере вместо модных песен.

Куроо вытаскивает один наушник из уха, подкравшись со спины, тянет к себе — Коноха вздрагивает, но больше не от испуга, а от легкого касания пальцами по уху.

— Что это? — Куроо не кривится от странного космического шума, только поднимает брови. — Я все гадал, что ты там слушаешь постоянно.

— Это пульсары. Записи НАСА, — Коноха вытаскивает из уха второй наушник, прокручивается в кресле, — там дальше Солнце, Юпитер, Уран, его кольца, Сатурн тоже с кольцами, еще черные дыры. Пульсары похожи на метроном, помогают сосредоточиться.

— Никогда не слышал от тебя столько слов за раз, — Куроо так улыбается, что у Конохи внутри теплеет.

Но он фыркает и закатывает глаза, отворачиваясь на кресле.

— Нормальные люди называют эти звуки ужасными и пугающими. Даже люди из НАСА, — Коноха пожимает одним плечом, с деланным равнодушием возвращаясь к работе. 

— На что похожи кольца Урана?

Коноха оборачивается, внимательно смотрит на Куроо, но потом задумчиво переводит взгляд на светлое небо, очерченное рамой окна. На что похожи кольца Урана?

— На обереги в комнате Хаула. Из мультика.

У Куроо смешинки в уголках глаз.

— Нормальные люди, ну надо же, — посмеивается Куроо. — Предпочту к ним не относиться.

Когда дверь мягко щелкает замком, Коноха ловит себя на том, что улыбается. 

Профессор устраивает Конохе очередной разнос, еще хуже, чем раньше. Он слушает в свой адрес столько всего неприятного, что начинает задумываться: а действительно, почему всех этих людей так волнует область его научных интересов? Но он не спрашивает, просто смотрит в окно, как небо окрашивается черничным. Профессор кричит, плюется ядом, говорит, что Конохе не видать финансирования, что ни одну его работу не опубликуют, что его никогда не признают. Что все и каждый будут считать его сумасшедшим. Что _уже_ вся кафедра считает его сумасшедшим.

Ну, все. Хватит.

Коноха разворачивается и молча уходит под крики в спину. Завтра у него будут проблемы после этого побега, но как же надоело. Он идет по темному коридору к лестнице и чувствует себя первым Вояджером, долетевшим до границы Солнечной системы. Вояджер, правда, уже давно вышел за ее пределы, а Конохе покинуть это место только предстоит — не Солнечную систему, конечно, всего лишь альма-матер. Но сценарий тот же: скитаться до конца своих дней и, если повезет, встретить внеземную жизнь.

«Глупости», да.

Коноха задыхается, толкает дверь, сбегает по ступеням главного входа вниз. Вдох-выдох через силу, первое совсем тяжело дается.  
Он запрокидывает голову к ночному небу и сразу цепляется взглядом за самую яркую точку — Венеру. Впервые в жизни Коноха жалеет, что он не девочка — расплакаться сейчас было бы очень кстати. Но глаза остаются предательски сухими. Он грустно улыбается и ловит планету в «рамочку» из указательных и больших пальцев:

— Попалась.

— Попался. — Крепкие руки сходятся на животе, Куроо выдыхает на ухо, прижимает к себе.

Конохе вдруг становится необъяснимо легче дышать. Куроо опускается подбородком на плечо.

— Слышал все, да?

— Не все, но… да, — Куроо обнимает чуть крепче. — Знаешь, твой профессор совсем не дружит с головой.

Коноха не сводит глаз с Венеры, накрывает ладонью руки Куроо.

— Спасибо, что не обещаешь мне, что все будет хорошо.

— Я даже себе этого пообещать не могу, — щекотно хмыкает в шею честностью. — Это кто? — кивает на Венеру.

_Кто._

Коноха выдыхает со смешком, улыбается так, как улыбался, наверное, только в детстве, пожимает плечами:

— Любовь.

**Author's Note:**

> Посла́ние Ареси́бо — это радиосигнал, который был послан 16 ноября 1974 года из обсерватории Аресибо (Пуэрто-Рико) в направлении шарового звёздного скопления М13, находящегося на расстоянии 25000 световых лет в созвездии Геркулеса. Послание содержит зашифрованную информацию о ДНК, о химических элементах, входящих в состав ДНК, о человеке и человечестве, Солнечной системе и т.д.
> 
> Во́яджер — название двух американских космических зондов, запущенных в 1977 году, а также проекта по исследованию дальних планет Солнечной системы с участием аппаратов данной серии.
> 
> Золота́я пласти́нка «Во́яджера» — позолоченная информационная пластинка с записью звуковых и видеосигналов, упакованная в алюминиевый футляр. На пластинке воспроизведена карта пульсаров: лучами показано расположение и расстояния до 14 ближайших пульсаров и центра Галактики. 
> 
> Пульсары — это космические источники радио-, оптического, рентгеновского и/или гамма-излучений, приходящих на Землю в виде периодических всплесков (импульсов). 
> 
> Пульсар — это маленькая вращающаяся нейтронная звезда, на поверхности которой есть участок, излучающий в пространство узконаправленный пучок радиоволн.


End file.
